The Adventures of Neil and Todd
by DeadPoet0712
Summary: A collection of the things Neil and Todd do together. Best friends having fun, falling in love and much more. Random summary. Oneshot Series. Rated T for certain chapters.
1. Chocolate Milk

The Adventures of Neil and Todd

Chapter One: Chocolate Milk

Oneshot Series

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? Neil does spend a lot of time in handcuffs in my room, though. Does that count as owning him?**

**A/N: This was actually inspired by making myself a glass of chocolate milk. Inspiration really does come in every form. This first chapter is rather random and just something that I felt like writing. It's short, sweet and to the point. I believe it's rather fluffy, actually. I've decided to make this a oneshot series of Neil and Todd. It will be all about the random things they do together. If you have any suggestions or something you want to see them do together, please let me know in a review. Enjoy, read and review, please. Thanks!**

Todd was getting slowly accustomed to his roommate waking him up in the middle of the night. It didn't happen all the time. Only when he was particularly stressed out over his father or one of their classes, did he tend to flail around in his sleep. There was the occasional nightmare and bouts of not being able to fall into slumber as well. Yes, Todd Anderson was well prepared to deal with Neil when he was woken up, but this time had completely caught him off guard.

The shyest pledge member of the Dead Poets Society had been sleeping soundly when he was jolted awake. A sudden weight on his bed had roused him from his slumber and his immediate thoughts went to it being Neil. Yawning, he sat stretched a little and propped himself up on his elbows to get a good look at his best friend. The moonlight streaming in from their dorm's window was casted upon him like some kind of ethereal glow. His hair was mussed from his tossing and turning and sticking up in a few different directions. Upon glancing over at the clock he realized it was just a little after one in the morning. Sighing, he pushed back his blankets and sat up completely. Todd rubbed his eyes tiredly before setting his gaze on Neil again.

"Good morning, Todd!" Neil greeted with his usual grin.

Todd stared at him blankly. He had no idea how to react to that statement. It was barely morning to begin with and he had only been sleeping for about two hours. There was no way that this morning was going to be a good one. When he gave no response it seemed to give Neil the okay to continue on with his train of thought.

"I figured that since you weren't really doing anything important, you'd like to accompany me."

Todd raised an eyebrow. He wanted to disagree that first of all, sleeping the recommended eight to ten hours for their age was of importance and that he had been doing something. He had been sleeping which is what the two of them both needed to be doing. His curiosity got the better of him and he had to ask. "Where did you want me to go, Neil?"

Neil perked up even more if it were possible. The fact that Todd was at least thinking about going with him elated him with hope. "I'm thirsty so I wanted to go get something to drink," he explained.

Todd wasn't exactly sure why he needed to accompany Neil outside of their dorm and just a little ways down the hall but he wasn't going to question him. Neil was the kind of person you just went along with. It was easier and much more entertaining most of the time that way. He shrugged. "Sure. I'll go with you."

Neil stood from Todd's bed and crossed the room. He pulled on his slippers and slipped on his robe. Neil tied it shut tightly and turned around to face his friend. Todd had gotten up from his bed and had done the same. It was much too cold to go outside of their dorm with nothing to layer them. The heater didn't always work that great but it was better than the extremely frigid air throughout the rest of the school. In silence they left their dorm and Todd pulled the door shut behind them quietly. The room needed to be kept nice and toasty for when they returned.

Walking down the hall Todd suddenly frowned as Neil passed the water fountain. Not wanting to wake anyone up or get caught he kept his mouth shut. His curiosity was getting even worse as they reached the stairs and crept past the sleeping dog at the top of them. Usually they needed to shush it with bone treats to get by but it had seemingly tired itself out from the daily activities. The two walked side-by-side and disappeared into the heart of the school.

Even though it was a few months into the semester Todd had never seen this section of Welton in the dead of night. The boys would leave their dorms, take the stairs and head for the nearest door. Now however, Neil seemed to be headed somewhere else with determination reflecting from his expression. Todd admired that whenever it surfaced. There was no way he was going to try and get the stage performer to turn back now.

His eyes were completely adjusted to the pitch black after a little bit of time passed. Todd was vaguely wondering if bringing flashlights would've been smart but again, it was too late to go back now. They couldn't chance going back incase they couldn't leave again for some reason or another. Their muffled footsteps sounded on the stone floor but otherwise there was no other noise swarming around them. In a school filled with a few hundred boys it was both shocking and calming at the same time. The moonlight fluttered in the windows they passed. As it fell upon Neil again the ethereal glow picked back up and Todd found himself distracted by his unearthly beauty.

Todd had been so distracted that he barely missed Neil's sudden turn down an adjoining hallway. With a few quick steps Todd had caught up and he found himself standing in front of a large double wooden door. He tilted his head to the side as he appraised it. He wasn't sure where it led to but he knew he was about to find out. Neil placed his hand delicately upon the doorknob and a sigh of relief left his lips. It had been kept unlocked and he swung it open. A slight creak echoed down the hallway and the two scrambled inside, pulling it shut again.

A light switch was flicked on and the large room lit up completely. Todd's eyes widened in surprise when he found himself in the kitchen. Apparently Neil was thirsting for something more than just water. Todd stayed in front of the door as Neil meandered over to one of the refrigerators. Neil pulled it open and took out a few ingredients consisting of milk and chocolate syrup. He placed it upon one of the kitchen's islands and beckoned Todd over with a gesture.

Todd moved automatically and stood across from him with the island between the two boys. "Neil?" he asked.

"Hm?" the boy in question hummed in reply. He grabbed two spoons from a drawer and two glasses from a cupboard. He placed them next to the ingredients.

"Have you snuck down here before?" Todd leaned his elbows against the counter as Neil poured milk into both of the glasses. A smile turned up the corners of Todd's lips. Neil was always thinking about how to best help and take care of him. He was thankful for it.

Neil shrugged. "Oh, I've only been sneaking down here since the seventh grade. That was one of the years I roomed with Charlie. He can definitely eat but he'd no competition when it comes to Knox. I roomed with him the following year and wow. I'm pretty sure he ate a whole loaf of bread once. He was up sick the rest of the night." He shook his head fondly at the memories and squeezed some of the chocolate syrup into Todd's glass.

Todd picked up one of the long-handled spoons and began stirring. He kept the amount of syrup to a minimum. He didn't want to use too much and get sick. His stirring faltered for a second as he watched Neil dump half of the bottle into his own glass.

"I don't really do it too often," Neil assured him. "Just if I want something other than water. Or if I'm starving because I was late to dinner or something." It wasn't like Welton loaded them up with sweets or anything good. Chocolate milk was the best they could scrape together in the dead of the night. Neil added a bit more syrup into his glass before beginning to stir along with Todd. "I've never gotten caught, though. So don't worry. You're safe with me."

Todd looked up to respond but nearly ended up knocking over his glass in the process. Neil had looked over at him and winked to go along with his promise. The fact that Neil Perry had winked was shocking enough. The fact that it had been at him was enough to give Todd a heart attack. Clearing his throat, Todd finished stirring and placed the spoon on the counter. Just as he had been raising his glass to take a sip Neil gasped and loudly. He paused with the glass inches from his lips. "What? What's wrong?"

Neil was staring at him as if he were crazy. "You're really asking me that, Todd? You're not done making that!" he exclaimed.

Todd nearly laughed at the most definitely real and sheer panic in Neil's voice. "I stirred it just right. What does it need?"

Neil groaned. "I'm really glad you got shipped here. If you don't know how to make decent chocolate milk than we have a lot of work to do." He finished stirring his own glass and dropped the spoon before rushing over to the refrigerator. After a few moments of searching he returned with a bottle of whipped cream. "This is the secret ingredient to making chocolate milk extraordinary."

The way Neil was eyeing it as if it were some kind of God made Todd start to laugh. "I'll uh, try to remember that next time."

Neil rolled his eyes. "You better." He happily flooded the rest of the space in their glasses with whipped cream. "Mm, much better." He picked up his glass and took a few sips from it. "Perfect."

Todd looked up from his glass and began laughing all over again. Neil took a few seconds to try and figure out what was so funny. In the end when he couldn't he frowned. "What? What's so funny?"

Todd set his glass down on the counter so he didn't spill anything from his laughter. "You have it all over your face! The whipped cream."

Neil tried to scramble up what was left of his dignity as he wiped the dairy product off of his lips and everywhere else it was covering him. He placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at Todd. "It wasn't that funny."

Todd shook his head. "Oh, but it was." Grinning, he raised his glass to his own lips and took a couple long sips from it. He set his own glass down, slightly weary that he might have the same whipped cream mustache from Neil's generous spraying of the substance. His eyes locked on to Neil's and found him staring. "N-Neil?"

It had happened so fast that Todd hadn't been so sure it had really happened. Neil reached over and with his index finger and wiped the whip cream off of Todd's lips and brought his finger back. With a smirk he licked it off his finger. "Mm. That tastes better than normal." Without another word Neil sat up on the counter and went back to nursing his glass. He didn't even bother looking back over at the shell-shocked Todd.

Blushing a fiery red, Todd joined him on the counter and began working on draining his own glass. He stared out across the metal and stainless steel garden of a kitchen in silence. He was secretly pleased with himself. Neil had been right. Whipped cream was the most important part after all and he had plans of paying him back for the lesson once they returned to their dorm. He just had to make sure he didn't forget the whipped cream.


	2. Homework Difficulties

The Adventures of Neil and Todd

Chapter Two: Homework Difficulties

Oneshot Series

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? Neil and Knox spend a good time fighting over me, though. Does that mean they own me?**

**A/N: With a new college semester started back up I'm finding that my writing doesn't get top priority anymore sadly. I'm literally trying to finish this whole thing before I have to get ready to go to class. Hopefully I finish it and if not, I'll have to try once I get home tonight or on one of their computers during my break. It's just a cute little drabble I decided I had to write. Anyhow, please enjoy, read and review like always! Hey, you can even tell your friends. That'd be nice, wouldn't it? Again, if you have any suggestions or something you want to see them do together, please let me know in a review.**

Neil hadn't been expecting to go back to his room after practice to find an extremely frustrated Todd. Nor did he expect to have to duck when an extremely thick math textbook was flung seemingly at his head. The book collided with the door with a loud smack and thudded to the floor. Neil stayed in his crouched position as he stared over at Todd with wide eyes.

Todd, upon seeing how he could've injured his best friend, grew more frustrated with a groan. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Neil! I didn't think you'd be back so soon and I swear I wasn't aiming for you!" he assured him frantically.

Neil stood from the floor and brushed off his pant legs. He leaned down and grabbed the book. He glanced it over, noting how part of the binding was now split. He grimaced. He would've been in the nurse's office for sure. His gaze went back over to Todd who was now slowly turning red with embarrassment at his angry display of emotion. "I thought you said you were horrible at baseball?" he asked.

Todd paused in his now nervous pacing and frowned. "What? What does that have to do with the fact that I nearly took your head off? Are you sure it didn't at least graze you?" he questioned worriedly in return.

Neil laughed. "I'm positive it didn't, uh, graze me Todd. I'd probably have a humongous headache right about now if it had." He walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. The textbook was placed innocently on his lap. "You told me you were horrible at baseball because you had a horrible throwing arm." Neil smirked. "I would have to say that arm of yours isn't bad for pitching."

Staring blankly for a moment, Todd couldn't believe what Neil had just said. He tried to fight it but the ghost of a smile curved up his lips. Leave it to Neil to always manage to make him feel better. "That's not funny, Neil. I could've seriously injured you!" he huffed.

Neil couldn't help but laugh again. Todd was so easily frustrated that he almost felt bad for saying anything. "Really, Todd. It's okay. I'm not hurt and I think the textbook deserved it." He patted the cover of the textbook with another grin. The patting movement caused Todd to groan again and plop down beside him on his bed.

Neil debated for just a moment before lying back with him. He set the textbook between them before rolling over onto his side so he could look at both his best friend and lover. He hated seeing him so upset over something. Now he just needed to find out what it was. "Todd?" he inquired softly.

With Neil's tone being so soft and gentle it got Todd's attention right away. He looked away from the ceiling and rolled over on to his side to look at him. "Yeah?" he wondered.

"What's wrong? What did this textbook do to you?"

Todd quietly chuckled. He already felt instantly better now that Neil was at his side again. "It didn't necessarily do anything to me. It's a textbook. It can't." At Neil's tiny glare he decided not to mess around. Neil was better at that anyway. "It just…" he sighed before continuing. "I don't understand the homework we were given that's due in just two days."

Neil's frown evaporated. If that was all that was bugging him that wasn't so bad. He could easily help fix the situation. "Why didn't you ask one of the guys for help? Even me?" he queried in curiosity.

A sigh escaped Todd's lips before he replied. "Charlie…do I even need to explain why I didn't ask Charlie?" At Neil's laugh he knew he didn't have to. "Knox can't concentrate again. It's all about Chris nowadays, you know. Meeks and Pitts are busy with that radio and I don't want to bother them when they're working on something important to them. Cameron, well, I just didn't want to talk to him." Neil laughed harder and it caused Todd to grin. "You were at practice so I couldn't and I didn't want to ask anyone else." He was so shy he found it amazing he had thought about asking for help at all.

Still amused, Neil sat up and pulled the textbook back into his lap. He flipped it open and went to the page they were assigned to complete. He hadn't even started his own homework so he had to see what they were at least dealing with. Nodding, he figured he could help with this. "Well, I'm here now and I'd be happy to help!" he said with his usual boyish grin.

Todd sighed in relief and sat up next to him. "Good. Now maybe I won't fail the next quiz, either."

Neil shook his head. "That wouldn't be good and I won't let that happen."

Once Todd had his notebook, pencil and paper from his desk, he settled in beside Neil again. He had managed to correctly do the first ten. It was just the rest of the assignment he couldn't understand. He didn't think it was his fault he got distracted in class. Neil had been causing his mind to wander without even trying. He could be an extremely interesting person to watch but he wasn't going to admit that anytime soon. Probably not even on his deathbed would he say anything of it.

After about twenty minutes of trying to explain it Neil was starting to get a little frustrated. They had managed to work through the second section fine. Todd had so easily picked it up that he had figured they'd be done with it within the next forty or so minutes. Now the progress had grinded to a halt and he wasn't seeing the end any longer. The light at the end of the tunnel had vanquished and he was positive that cracked textbook was covering it.

"Okay, let's try this again," Neil sighed. He grabbed his own pencil and used it as a pointer. "You take the two and you replace it with the 'y'."

Todd nodded and did as he was told. Neil continued, "Then you take the 50 and replace it was the 'x'." Todd again did what he was told and Neil was hoping that this time it would work. Neil jotted down the next formula they needed and when Todd stared at it blankly he closed his eyes. Now at least he knew that being a math teacher was out of the picture for himself.

Neil rubbed his eyes tiredly from stress. He was trying not to get upset and in return upset Todd again. That wouldn't get them anywhere. All he wanted was for Todd to succeed and the road they were traveling upon for it was a very long one. After a few more silent minutes passed as he tried to figure out what to do he got an idea. He grinned and looked back over at Todd.

"Do you think you'd be able to do this better if you got some kind of…reward?" Neil asked with a not so innocent tone to his voice.

Todd's eyes widened at the question. "I-I guess that depends. What is this reward?" he bit down on his lip in apprehension.

The actor leaned in a little closer, diminishing what tiny space they had between them. "I suppose it'd be something like this. After all, you did do the first half right." Without saying anything else he leaned in the rest of the way and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Once Neil pulled back he could see the blushing that heated up Todd's face and his grin returned. He loved being able to get to him so easily. It always caused those butterflies that weren't really there to kick up in his stomach. "I think that's a pretty good reward. Don't you?"

Todd immediately nodded and was smiling. "I like it. I don't know why we didn't think of this sooner." He was a lot more eager to learn now that he knew what Neil was going to do to him if he did. He grabbed his pencil from the bed and turned back to the new formula once more. Todd finished the problem after a few minutes of hard concentration. He passed the paper back over to Neil so he could see if he got it right.

Neil took the paper and skimmed it over. He nodded. "Mhm, you got it right." He leaned over and kissed him again, letting it linger just a little longer. "Good job, Todd." He pressed a kiss to his jaw for good measure.

Todd stuttered a 'thank you' in return before going back to his work. The next problem caused a sigh since it was a little more difficult. He jotted down the formulas to work with and continued. He groaned after a few attempts. "I just don't get this!" he snapped.

Neil could tell just how frustrated he was. He wasn't going to learn anything when he was like this. Hoping to calm him down enough so he could see clearly, he wrapped his arms around his waist tightly. "Sweetheart, you're going to have to relax to do this," he breathed. He trailed kisses down to his neck and concentrated on his weak spot. That spot happened to be just beneath his ear.

Todd's eyes slipped shut and he breathed in deeply. The administrations Neil was applying were nice. Well, more than nice actually. They were really, really nice. "N-Neil, gah. You're such a d-distraction." He chewed on his bottom lip as the pleasure began to get to him. Before it was too unbearable Neil pulled back. They were always careful not to leave any kind of mark in a public area. The last time that had happened on accident Todd had been stuck wearing turtlenecks for a whole agonizingly long week. Which of course, happened during a freak hot weather streak. There was no way he was going to go through that again.

Pleased with his actions, Neil picked up his own pencil again and began to explain the next problem. He knew Todd could do this. It was just a matter of applying himself. No matter what the other boy thought Neil knew he was smart enough to survive Helton and he was going to make sure he did. He couldn't lose Todd now. He meant too much to him. For the next hour or so, the two boys stayed cuddled up on Neil's bed. The textbook perched in Neil's lap, Todd's notebook on the poet's. They worked through the entire assignment together. Todd earned rewards for every single problem once he got them right and words of encouragement whispered when it took him longer to complete one. At the end of the night, Todd knew how to do the newest section of math and Neil had been right all along. Homework difficulties weren't so hard to overcome when you had the right method of tutoring. Or as he liked to call it, persuasion.


	3. Overthrowing the Crown

The Adventures of Neil and Todd

Chapter Three: Overthrowing the Crown

Oneshot Series

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? Neil and Todd would be have me changing the script to where they could openly show us their love if I did.**

**A/N: I came up with this idea while talking to Blackbirdox. So I suppose that I should dedicate this to her, huh? Anyhow, please enjoy, read and review like always! Hey, you can even tell your friends. That'd be nice, wouldn't it? As usual, if you have any suggestions or something you want to see them do together, please let me know in a review.**

Wednesday afternoon had started out to be a typical one. The poets had all finished their classes for the day and stowed their things back into their dorms. So as not to be suspicious, Todd and Neil went together first. Then Pitts and Meeks trotted along behind. The rest of the boys came one at a time. There were too many people around to go in their usual group and not look suspicious.

The meeting started with the usual opening reading and then descended into picking from the book. The normalcy lasted for a whole half-hour before the boys broke into random chatter and actions. Neil couldn't remember exactly why the idea came to his mind. He just remembered climbing up onto one of the rocks in the cave and standing his full height. He had placed his hands on his hips and had announced himself as 'King of the Cave.' Then, Charlie being Charlie, strolled over and decided he wanted to overthrow the thrown. Literally. Charlie pushed him off of the rock and jumped up onto it to claim his power. Neil knew Charlie hadn't meant for him to get hurt. Neil was always doing stupid things and falling over himself. This time however, he had to be rushed back to the nurse's office because of his shoulder and part of his arm.

After having to call in a doctor and contacting his parents, Neil was sent back to his dorm with his arm in a sling. No permanent damage was done. He just had to wear it for a week to give time for the healing process to complete itself. He was just glad it hadn't ruined his shot at the play. There was no way he could perform as Puck with a broken arm. The character was too energetic not to be in top condition. He was a little groggy and irritable from the pain medicine he was put on. He shook Charlie off when he kept trying to apologize and shut the door to his room behind him. He sighed in relief when Todd was sitting patiently on his own bed. Todd knew not to overstep the line. Todd knew what was too much and too little with him and he was extremely thankful for it. Neil carefully kicked off his shoes before lying down on his bed, his face in the pillow. It was silent for a whole of five minutes until he felt his bed shift with Todd's weight. "Mpmh. Ift purts," he mumbled. A quiet laugh reached his ears and he grinned into the fabric.

"What was that Neil?" Todd asked lightheartedly. The pillow had muffled his words into something unrecognizable. As Todd waited for Neil to say something he busied himself by gently running his fingers through Neil's hair to comfort him.

Neil sighed in content. Todd's show of affection caused him to delay in his answer. He was too busy enjoying his touch. He turned his head slightly and closed his eyes as Todd continued with what he was doing. "I said it hurts," he enlightened.

Todd frowned in concerned and laid down next to him instead. His hand traveled from his hair and worked down to his back. Todd concentrated on trying to relax his muscles. "I'm sorry you got hurt. Charlie shouldn't have pushed you off that hard." A sigh was the only response he got and would be the only one. It appeared that Neil was enjoying this far too much to talk. Todd smiled to himself. He was perfectly fine without talking.

As always, Todd was up bright and early for class the next day. He changed into his school wardrobe and busied himself with his morning bathroom activities. When he got back he expected Neil to be heading for the bathroom himself. Instead, the sight that greeted him caused him to pause next to his desk. Neil was glaring into his closet with nothing on but his boxers. Trying his best not to laugh at how frustrated Neil seemed, Todd cleared his throat. "What's the problem?" he questioned.

Neil huffed and looked over at him. "It took me forever to just undress. I gave up on my pants. I'm not allowed to take my sling off and it's so difficult!" he practically whined. Apparently it was critical to have both appendages when it came to working a button and/or zipper.

Todd hesitated as he gathered the books he needed for the first round of classes. "I um, I could help you," he offered awkwardly. It wasn't as if they were that shy when it came to being undressed around one another. They had to share a dorm room and showers. The fact that they were a couple just made it easier.

The actor's body visibly relaxed at Todd's words. "Would you? That'd be great, thanks!" he responded. He didn't exactly like the fact that he had to depend on someone else. He really didn't like it if this was how it was going to be for the entire week. Neil was just glad he wasn't rooming with Charlie or someone else. Well, especially Charlie with the kind of comments he'd make towards the situation. "I um, really appreciate it."

Walking to Neil's closet didn't take long since the room was so small. Todd pulled out a clean wardrobe from it and placed it on the bed that had been freshly made. "You're going to have to take the sling off for a moment for the shirt again." Without putting up a fight Neil did as he was told and Todd hurriedly clothed him with it. He helped him settle back into the sling before buttoning it up and grabbing the pants. Todd tilted his head to the side as he tried to decide on how to go about this. He leaned down and Neil placed his hand on Todd's shoulder to help steady himself. After the pants were on and pulled up Todd began to blush.

Neil stared down at him for a moment before laughing. "It's okay, Todd. You've uh, dealt with my pants many times now." He just wanted to assure him. Neil didn't want to have to walk out of his room with his pants not even finished.

Todd nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah. I know!" he cleared his throat. He still couldn't help but get flustered. That was just how he was. With experienced fingers he both buttoned and zipped up Neil's pants before helping him with his socks and shoes. The red tinge stayed with his face even as he worked on perfecting Neil's tie.

The entire time Todd was dressing him Neil watched in amusement. In some level, way down inside of him, he was actually enjoying this. Wanting to repay Todd back for his assistance, he grabbed on to his tie once Todd had smoothed on his shirt. "Hey," he said softly. Todd's eyes raised slowly and met his. "Thanks." With a tug on the boy's tie he had pulled him into a kiss.

Neil was pleased when Todd's reaction was immediate. After a little bit he eagerly ran his tongue along Todd's bottom lip to deepen the kiss. It worked and the kiss grew more passionately instantly. Todd was holding on to the front of Neil's shirt tightly while his other hand had a finger hooked in one of the pant's belt loops.

The kiss continued to grow in intensity. Neil backed Todd up to the bed on the other side of the room. The back of Todd's knees hit the bed and he fell back on to it, Neil following carefully so as not to hurt his arm more. Todd pulled back from it just a bit to bite down on his lover's bottom lip. The groan it elicited caused his stomach to flip in excitement. Before it could get too far Todd realized Neil was struggling to unbutton his shirt. Todd broke the kiss and sheepishly grinned. "Not now. We have class, remember?"

Neil pouted. "I don't care." He leaned back in and lightly nipped at the sensitive skin at the spot beneath Todd's ear. The moan he received in response urged him on. Neil pressed kisses down Todd's neck and to his collarbone. When he began struggling with the buttons again Todd quietly sighed and pushed Neil's hands away. "We'll do this later tonight when we have more time." He didn't need to rush Neil in his condition. Neil's pout caused him to smile. "I promise. Okay?"

For a moment Todd didn't think Neil was going to agree. In the end, Neil sighed and gave in. "Okay, fine. Tonight. But we better tonight!" He was going to be eager and distracted most likely all day now.

Todd smirked. "I won't break my promise to you." With that said the two got up from the bed and he straightened both of their clothing out. He grabbed his own books and ended up carrying Neil's as well as the two headed down for breakfast and their first set of classes.

As Neil walked beside Todd in comfortable silence he couldn't help but realize something. He could definitely use the rest of the week to his advantage. If it meant extra cuddling and other more exciting things with him then he didn't mind needing to be taken care of. In fact, Neil was most definitely looking forward to it. "Hey, Todd?"

"Hm?"

"I think you having to undress me for the next week is really, _really _going to be worth it. For the both of us."

The look on Todd's face was enough to cause Neil to burst into laughter. He just now had to make a mental note to thank Charlie for this somehow later. Maybe next time he could see if he could break something instead.

**A/N: It's a little shorter than I first intended but I decided to stop it here. It seemed like a pretty decent length to me considering I kept getting distracted.**


	4. Wide Awake

The Adventures of Neil and Todd

Chapter Four: Wide Awake

Oneshot Series

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? Although, Knox has been begging me to be his, so…**

**A/N: This was inspired by a talk I had this morning with someone. That's really all you need to know. Just do what you always do, people.**

Welton Academy was silent. The stars were out overhead and a full moon shown down upon the empty grounds. The entire area was blanketed in a thin covering of icy snow that glistened when the light hit it just right. All of the night's beauty was being lost to others except for one teenage boy who couldn't fall asleep for the life of him. Todd Anderson had been trying to fall into some kind of slumber for the past three hours. He and his roommate had gone to bed at eleven and the clock was now striking just a little after two in the morning. His body was exhausted and achy with the soccer practice from earlier that day but his mind wouldn't slow down. It was full of thoughts from family, to classes, to carpe diem and then even Neil. When Neil crossed his mind again Todd turned away from the window and settled back into his bed. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and turned onto his side to view the sleeping form across from him.

Neil Perry meant the world to him. They had started off as simple roommates. Neil had been going there for years and he was the new kid. The _stiff_ if he remembered what Cameron said correctly. That hadn't mattered to Neil in the least bit. He actually took the time to try and understand Todd. No one had really thought to get to know him that well before. They'd usually give up since he was so quiet. No one thought he could be reached until had Neil tried and succeeded. The two slowly formed a friendship that then turned them into being inseparable. It was almost strange to see Neil without Todd and vice versa. Todd helped Neil practice his lines for the play; they went for walks around the lake and lounged around in the common room together. In fact, Todd couldn't remember the last time he had really done anything without Neil except when he was away at practice. They had grown so close they grew into something more.

Todd had never considered himself as different in the sense of who attracted him. He still found girls pretty and just as frustrating as other boys. He was only around them during breaks and vacations. It was rare since he had always been going to boarding schools for boys. He'd never even had a girlfriend before. Being shy and stuttering didn't help much when you tried to win one over. He hadn't gone after Neil. Neil had just _happened_. There was no other way to describe it. They just were and meant to be. Todd wasn't attracted to other boys. Neil was different. Neil was his soul mate. Todd could feel it deep down in the chambers of his being that they were perfect for each other. In a sense, he could be seen as straight but Neil-sexual. Yes, he had come up with a way to describe what was happening between him and his best friend turned lover.

Without anything else to do, Todd continued to lay there and watch Neil sleep. He had already been staring out of the window for around an hour. He couldn't read without disturbing Neil with the light and there was absolutely nothing else to do. He couldn't leave their dorm without getting in some kind of trouble. Todd was stuck and this was the only option he had left. Sure, he'd seen Neil sleep before. He'd woken him up in the mornings and helped drag him to bed one night when he fell asleep in Charlie's room when the three of them had been talking. Watching Neil sleep was completely foreign to him. It was something entirely intimate. It felt as if it were some kind of special privilege he was only allowed to have. Todd was never going to admit to doing this. He figured he wouldn't get caught. Even if Neil woke up it was dark enough for him to quickly close his eyes or at least roll over.

He settled in a bit more before beginning to enjoy the change of scenery. Neil was curled up on his stomach with his head resting on his pillow. The blankets were pulled up so high that you could only see his eyes. His hair was sticking up in random directions from lying down and he was absolutely still and quiet. Todd had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. Neil shifted slightly, curling up a little more and making a soft noise in his sleep. The actions caused Todd to grin. The boy was getting him even more attached than he already was without even knowing it. The two were in love and they both knew it. They had shared their feelings for each other, which had brought them together into a relationship in the first place. Todd's eyes roamed a little and he took in the sight of the sheets and mattress. There, on that very bed was where they had confessed their love to each other and had both had sex for the very first time. Being so inexperienced they both fumbled with buttons a few times but it had made the moment even more special to him. Every so often Todd still fumbled when he got so flustered but Neil only laughed it off and said he found it adorable. Todd was _adorable _and that made all of his insecurities seem okay.

Unsure of how much time had actually passed Todd found he was still wide awake. Neil had stayed curled up the entire time but shifted every so often as he dreamed. Just as Todd finally started to close his eyes to try and sleep again Neil began thrashing about in his bed. The sounds caught Todd's attention and he sat up. When Neil wasn't calming down himself he hurried over the few steps and gently shook him. Todd frowned when the shaking didn't work.

"Neil!" he whispered harshly. The thrashing slowed a little but didn't completely stop. He said his name a little louder that time and Neil woke up. Sighing in relief, Todd gently rubbed his arm. "You okay?"

Neil blinked a few times in confusion as he came out of his nightmare. He slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." He cleared his throat. "Thanks for waking me up."

Todd smiled. "No problem."

"What are you doing up anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well…I guess I'll go back to bed now, anyway."

Neil hesitated for a second. "You don't have to." He pulled the blankets back for Todd to join him. "It's cold and…I just like snuggling."

Todd laughed and lay down next to him. "I know you do. So do I." He pulled the blankets back around them firmly and snuggled into Neil's chest. Neil wrapped his arms around him and he sighed in content. "Goodnight, Neil."

"Goodnight, Todd." Neil closed his eyes to try and fall asleep again.

Todd knew as soon as Neil had fallen asleep. His breathing had evened out and his grip loosened a little. The rise and fall of his chest was steady and he was still. Todd grew still as well so he wouldn't wake him. Now that he was snuggled up with Neil he felt better. He was warmer, relaxed and happier. The steady thump of Neil's heartbeat slowly lulled him to sleep and again, he realized just how much of a privilege this was.

**A/N: It's short, I know. I just wanted to get this posted and I have a paper to do. Short, sweet and to the point, yes?**


	5. Coupon Redeeming

The Adventures of Neil and Todd

Chapter Five: Coupon Redeeming

Oneshot Series

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? All I own is the dream that one day I will at least have the rights to one of the boys. (Not Cameron)**

**A/N: This was just created as a random idea as to what they could do as a couple. I wanted something simple, cute and sweet. Who doesn't like having a coupon book with their partner?**

Todd jumped slightly in surprise when something landed in his lap. He moved his notebook away to look down and see just what the hell was happening there. One moment, he had been alone in the dorm and working on homework. The next, Neil had practically bounced inside in excitement and thrown something at him. Todd dropped the notebook to the side of him and picked up the small collection of square construction paper. It was bound by actual ribbon and was carefully crafted. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the title of the first green square.

"Uh, Neil?" he asked.

"Yes, Toddykins?" Neil inquired back.

Todd paused for a moment at the nickname and smiled to himself. Trying not to get distracted, he held up the handmade book. "You made this for me?"

Neil nodded and plopped down at the foot of Todd's bed. He lay on his stomach and looked up at Todd. "I did! I got the idea late last night and that's what I've been doing all morning." The tone of his voice proved to Todd that he was rather proud of himself. Neil was always so full of energy that it seemed to make him adorable no matter what.

"I've never been given a coupon book before," Todd mused allowed.

Neil's grin only grew. "I was hoping that was the case. When are you going to start using it?"

Todd debated for a moment before shrugging. "I dunno yet. Let me see what we have." With that said, Todd flipped open the coupon book and began searching its confines. There were coupons ranging from hugs to kisses, cuddling to hand holding and more. He paused on one of the coupons and glanced over at Neil. "Can I redeem one now?" he asked.

Neil laughed. "You don't have to ask. You just hand it over. That's the point of the book!"

Todd blushed slightly. "I uh, knew that." He carefully tore out the coupon and handed it over to Neil.

The other boy took the coupon and raised an eyebrow as he read it. "You want a backrub?"

Awkwardly clearing his throat, Todd lay down on his stomach on the bed. "That's as far as I got into the book and…now I want one." He bit down on his lip. Neil's hands were talented in more than one way. He enjoyed backrubs immensely. Perhaps even too much at times.

Neil shrugged. "Whatever you want, Todd." He was just glad his idea was appreciated since he had spent so much time on creating the coupons. He had to get creative with some of them. Neil carefully situated himself in the best position to give Todd what he wanted. Gently, he began rubbing the younger boy's back.

Happily, Todd sighed and let his eyes slip shut. He loved Neil's backrubs. He always started off slow and gentle. Then, he eventually added more pressure and covered his entire back. He didn't just do it for a few minutes either. One time, when Todd pulled his back out from a stupid soccer move, Neil had rubbed his back for an entire hour. Todd didn't know what he'd do without the boy half of the time.

Neil continued rubbing his back. His hands traveled down a little lower and added a bit more pressure. At the sound that escaped Todd's lips he began laughing. He just couldn't help it. "I guess I don't even have to ask if you like this, do I?" he teased.

Blushing, Todd burrowed his face further into his pillow. It was a well-known fact between them just how much Todd enjoyed this. If Neil did this just the right way, it caused Todd to become both eager and needy. Which, was something Neil liked using against the shyer boy. Then again, neither of them complained. It worked out well for the both of them. "Funny, Neil," he mumbled which only caused the actor above him to laugh harder.

"Hm, I think it's hilarious," Neil commented. He enjoyed it. Seeing Todd so comfortable and in, well, pleasure always made him happy. Wanting to let Todd continue to relax, he stopped laughing and grew silent. His hands wandered all over his back and added various pressures as he went. He concentrated on a knotted area and got it lose. Todd fought him a little on that but at least seemed to feel much better afterwards. After another half-hour Neil wanted to add something to this. He figured Todd wouldn't mind.

Todd's eyes opened and they widened when he felt Neil press a kiss to the back of his neck. "W-What are you doing?" he gasped before he could stop himself. This was even better than just backrub.

Neil smirked against Todd's skin for a moment before pulling back. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm kissing you," he said. Without waiting for a reply to what he said he leaned back down and did it again.

Todd slowly closed his eyes again and continued to let Neil do what he wished. He wasn't going to complain at all.

Deciding that Todd was okay, Neil continued on. He pressed a few more light kisses to Todd's neck before trailing around to the side. He pressed a kiss to the spot beneath his ear before gently nipping at his earlobe. Upon hearing Todd's breath catch in his throat he moved back down to the spot beneath his ear and lightly began to suck, wanting to leave a mark there. It wasn't smart and he knew it but he was hoping no one would really notice. They could figure something out. Stealing paint from the supply cabinet that matched Todd's skin pretty well could work. Then again, they could always come up with some excuse that Todd hit something. He wasn't the most coordinated boy on the Earth so he wasn't going to worry about it right now.

Todd gasped loudly when Neil began leaving a mark on his delicate skin. He blindly grabbed onto the blankets and clutched tightly. From both the backrub and Neil's administrations, he was quickly getting a problem. His skin heated more as he thought about it and he wiggled slightly.

Neil pressed a kiss to the mark before pulling back just enough to talk to him. "You okay there, Todd?" he asked with a smirk.

"F-Fine. You're just…you…you know what you're doing!" Todd forced out.

Neil chuckled for the second time that day. "I do. I think there's a, uh, coupon in there to help you out." He watched in amusement as Todd desperately searched through the book and tore one out. He took it as it was thrust at him. Neil read it over before smirking. "I think I can do that." Neil tossed the coupon onto the floor before pulling the blankets over the both of them. As Neil began to help Todd redeem his second coupon, he couldn't help but think this had been the perfect idea. He was going to have to make another in the future if it led to more time in bed like this. It benefited the both of them.

**A/N: Don't hate me because it's short, okay?**


	6. Sleepless in Welton

The Adventures of Neil and Todd

Chapter Six: Sleepless in Welton

Oneshot Series

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? I'd be doing much more interesting things with them.**

**A/N: So I haven't been on to read or update for a little while now. Why? My computer decided to go even more insane and became unusable. I was definitely not going to go on here on my parents' computer. So, I got a laptop in the mail last night. And since Cam wanted me to do so, I've decided to update this as a celebration. She wanted a cute little oneshot so this one is dedicated to her. Also, I named my laptop Riley. I just thought you'd like to know. Please review! Thanks.**

Neil had never been able to deal well without getting enough sleep. One night wouldn't exactly kill him, but two nights in a row and he was a goner. The more tired he got, the more he began to stop being able to function. He tended to get whiny and had even less patience when he was running low on mental rest. Sure, people knew this about him because it was rather obvious and he always made it clear. It was a point he made sure to tell each and every new roommate he got, which leads us to Todd Anderson and his new problem. Neil Perry plus sleeping problems equals his worst nightmare.

The first night he had been sympathetic and even amused. It went a little something like this:

"_Todd?" a hushed voice called out in the middle of the night. When the voice got no response it tried again. "Todd?"_

_Finally, the boy in question was roused from his slumber and forced his sleepy blue eyes open. "Mm, Neil? What…what are you doing?" he groaned. Todd rolled over in his bed to glance at the alarm clock, which was being illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the window. It was just after two in the morning and Todd didn't want to be conscious at the moment. So why the heck was Neil bothering him? It didn't sound like there was some kind of emergency happening. The school wasn't burning to the ground or anything._

"_I can't sleep," Neil explained simply._

_Todd blinked his eyes a few times before squinting them to focus better on the boy across the room from him. He was sitting up, the blankets pushed to the edge of the bed in obvious sleep-lack annoyance and his hair shooting up in random angles. "Okay…" So what was he supposed to do about it?_

_Neil licked his lips before forcing himself up from the mattress and going to sit by Todd. "So…I'm tired and I want to fall asleep. Since I can't, I'm bored and I want to be entertained."_

_Todd stared in disbelief for a second before groaning. Since Neil couldn't sleep, apparently he couldn't either. This was wrong on so many levels but he was just going to have to deal with it. He could never tell Neil 'no' anymore. It was just too hard and not worth it. Neil was incredibly stubborn and just wouldn't drop the subject if he did. So either way, he wouldn't be able to sleep and Todd wasn't ashamed to say he was taking the easy way out. "Well…okay. What do you suggest we do then?" He raised an eyebrow in curiosity._

_It was as if he had said the magic words. Neil's eyes immediately brightened and his entire posture perked up. "There are lots we could do! There's sneaking around the school to see what we can get away with, talking, sneaking to the kitchen for more chocolate milk…anything we can think off."_

_Oh, Neil. He was always so excited and perky. And Todd loves it. Deeply._

"_Why don't we just longue around and relax? That way, maybe we'll both be able to finally get some sleep." Todd was hoping for Neil to agree. He breathed a sigh of relief once he did. That was easy._

_It took until four for them to fall asleep. They had done so on Todd's bed together, curled up together in a tangle of limbs and soft pajamas. So when they woke up two hours later, they didn't want to move from that and being so exhausted. However, they forced each other up and got ready for the classes ahead. They had managed to survive until after lunch. Well, Todd easily survived. It was nearly as if he were immune to sleeping problem side effects. So when Neil practically face planted in his lunch plate, he couldn't help but smirk. _

Now that the second night was rolling around, Todd was starting to worry. What if Neil had this issue again? He was already starting to drag and he hadn't even paid attention in English class. Even Keating had been surprised to see the boy who was usually so full of life nearly passed out on the school-issued desk that had been there for decades. Thankfully he hadn't been punished. Keating was much too understanding and amazing for that.

That evening, Todd finished brushing his teeth after taking his shower. His pajamas were covered with a robe as he headed back to the dorm room. Where was Neil? He was usually either with Todd or bounding around the hallway, messing around with the other guys in their grade level. He entered the dorm and shrugged out of his robe, hanging it up on one of the hooks inside of the closet. As he turned to face his bed, that's when he noticed Neil.

Neil was sitting at his desk but was halfway slumped off the chair. He was staring at a mostly blank page of history homework and obviously zoned out. Quietly, Todd pulled their room's door shut and he cleared his throat. The noises snapped Neil out of it and he went back to acting like he was actually concentrating and had been the whole time. "So…" he began but cut off.

Todd smiled and walked over to his desk to organize his textbooks. "Are you ready for bed, Neil?" he questioned as he finished up his task.

"Uh, yeah. I'm pretty tired." Neil had changed into his pajamas nearly two hours ago. He had wanted to go to bed for a very long time now. He just hadn't wanted to go to bed with so many others up and without Todd in the room. It seemed weird but with Todd, things felt as easy as breathing. He was hoping that his presence would help lull him to sleep again.

Todd nodded. He was decently worn out. "We can just go now. I know we still have half an hour or so until lights out but you probably need the extra sleep." They had a Latin test tomorrow they needed to be awake for at ten.

In silent companionship, both beds were turned down and the alarm clock was set. Neil slipped off his robe and hung it up before settling into bed. Todd flipped off the lights before crawling into his. Once settled and comfortable, he sighed in content and closed his eyes. "Good night, Neil."

"Good night, Todd."

DPSDPSDPSDPSDPSDPSDPSDPSDPS

At least it had been a good night until three hours later. Todd had managed a decently heavy sleep. It hadn't taken him very long to give in to his dreams and now he had been disturbed from them again. Sighing, he rolled over onto his side to find Neil kneeling in front of his bed, his face just inches from his. Todd started and nearly fell off. This had never happened before. This was very different. "…Neil?" he whispered.

In response, Neil sniffled and nodded. "Yes."

Was it just him, or did it seem like Neil was going to cry? "You okay?" Todd continued to ask.

Neil shook his head and whimpered. He hid his face in the side of Todd's mattress. "I'm just so tired," he whined.

Here it was. Neil had reached his breaking point. He was going to be whiny and pathetic until he managed to get enough rest. Todd scooted over and patted the spot beside him. "Here, come on. Come join me then."

Neil didn't need to be told twice. He immediately crawled into bed next to Todd and curled up beneath the blankets with him. After sniffling again, he got situated. The silence was comfortable before he broke it. "Can we cuddle?"

Todd had been halfway asleep by the time Neil had said anything so he had been caught off guard. "What?" he questioned.

"Can we cuddle?" Neil repeated and brought out the puppy eyes.

It wasn't as if Todd really denied Neil anything. The fact that he was now being asked if they could cuddle tugged at his heart. "Of course."

Instantly, Neil curled his body into Todd's and rested his head on the youngest Anderson's chest. "This is comfy," he mused.

"Mm, it is."

Again, minutes passed before anything was said between them. And then, out of nowhere, Neil was giggling.

"What's so funny?" Todd wondered.

"I don't know. Cuddling just seems…sexual."

Todd gaped at him. "Huh?"

Neil's giggles suddenly became uncontrollable. Oh, perfect. The leader of the poets became delirious once he got so tired and turned things sexual. Why had no one warned him about that little detail?

"Well, couples tend to cuddle after sex so it's like you and I just had sex but we're clothed and we obviously didn't because I would remember it." He paused. "Unless you drugged me and then I wouldn't ha—" The rest was cut off when Todd pressed a tender kiss to Neil's lips to shut him up. And thankfully, it worked and extremely well at that.

As Neil returned the kiss, Todd suddenly realized something. Even though Neil got whiny and needy, and barely made it through the days, it paid off when he returned the kiss with such fervor after a sleepless night or two. And as Neil groaned into the kiss and Todd tangled his fingers into Neil's soft hair, he also decided that being sleepless in Welton wasn't a bad thing at all. In fact, it was a very, very good thing if it meant that they were to be doing this. And he had a feeling that sleep deprived Neil would agree with him in the morning.


	7. Making Up

The Adventures of Neil and Todd

Chapter Seven: Making Up

Oneshot Series

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? I'm starting to think this is getting kind of pointless to type.**

**A/N: I feel bad for not updating on here so I'm just writing really whatever comes to mind. I wasn't in the mood for angst but I have one more week of my college classes and then I have a short summer. The update for "Seven Days" should be done sometime around there. I haven't forgotten about it! Don't worry.**

Todd always forgot just how stubborn Neil could be during and after one of their fights. He couldn't even remember what exactly started this one. The last thing he could recall had been Neil slamming down his notebook on the desk and storming out of their dorm. The dreaded sound of the door slam still reverberated through his mind and he knew this needed to be fixed. He was usually the one who tried to fix things first. Todd tended to take the blame just to get the fight over with. In the end, that usually got Neil even more frustrated and caused other fights. For a while the actor hadn't even noticed this little scheme of his but now that he had, he had to tread across the battlefield carefully.

After the first hour, Todd was beginning to get impatient. He always felt sick to his stomach from nerves. _What if this is it? What if this is the fight that finally splits us apart? _He shook his head at the thoughts and got up from the bed. Todd grabbed his green sweater and pulled it on before leaving to search for Neil. He knew his best friend and lover better than anyone else so he figured it wouldn't take long for him to be found. After checking Keating's room, the library and the small auditorium, that left one large place to be searched. The grounds of the school tended to be where Neil went when he wanted to clear his mind and walk. Sighing, he wandered down the large stone steps and into the lush green grass. Blue eyes roamed over the fields and the lake. Neil was nowhere in sight so far.

It took all of ten minutes to do a quick sweep of Neil's favorite places before it hit him. Neil had wandered off in the late afternoon to the cave. Mentally cursing himself for not thinking of that place first, he hurried towards the edge of the woods. With one last glance over his shoulder to make sure no one had spotted him, he disappeared into the thick foliage and began the journey to the meeting place. As he wandered the fight came back to him.

"_What do you think, Todd?" Neil asked as he lounged on his school bed._

"_Hm?" the younger boy hummed in response. He had been busy working on a new poem and hadn't been paying much attention._

_Neil sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "Were you even listening to me?" he demanded. Sure, Todd listened a lot of times and still didn't understand completely. Neil didn't think he was that difficult to make sense of but maybe he was. He could be rather complicated at times. However, there were occasions Todd just zoned out because apparently he rambled just a bit too much. Neil was pretty certain this was one of them._

_Todd hesitated. To give himself some time, he turned the page of his notebook and tapped his pen rhythmically against it. "Kind of…"_

_The boy across the room sat up in the bed from him. "What do you mean?"_

"_I just…got a little distracted, I guess." Todd's cheeks began to heat up to an embarrassing shade of pink._

_Neil narrowed his eyes at him. "I never get distracted when you talk or need something." His arms crossed over his chest in defiance._

_The boy under scrutiny began to fidget uncomfortably against his pillow. "I-I know," he stuttered out. "I just had this really good idea and I guess it kind of…took over."_

_Annoyed, Neil continued to just stare at him. "You couldn't have taken just five minutes to talk to me?" He knew that this conversation was turning into a ridiculous fight but he couldn't help it. Some of the smallest things they both did lately were getting to each other. _

_Todd sighed and set his supplies to the side. "I can listen now."_

_Neil shook his head and stood up from the bed. "No, I don't feel like repeating myself and having to put you through that."_

"_Neil!"_

"_Todd!"_

"…_Don't do that."_

_Neil snorted. "Oh, so now you're telling me what to do?"_

_Groaning, Todd rubbed at his eyes. "No, of course not!"_

"_Before you tell me to, I'm leaving!" Neil slammed his notebook down onto the desk and fled from the room, slamming the door behind him._

_Todd stared at it in shock before mumbling to himself, "Damn actors are always so dramatic."_

Upon nearing the cave, Todd noticed the thin smoke leaving the top hole of the rock formation. At least all of the distance he traveled out here hadn't been for nothing. Bracing himself for what he might have to deal with inside, he drew in a deep breath and went in. He took in the form of Neil sitting by the fire he had created, shoveling the contents of it around with a small stick. Todd stopped on the opposite side of the fire to look down at Neil. "Hey," he greeted quietly and took a seat.

Neil briefly glanced up at him before focusing back on his task. "Hi," he mumbled in response.

Trying to figure out what to say, Todd held his hands out over the fire to try and warm them up. It wasn't too cold out but it was pretty chilly and he hated being cold. He should've brought along his long coat like Neil had but he had been in too much of a rush to think of it. "I figured you'd be out here."

Still playing with the fire, Neil shrugged and didn't bring his eyes up from it. "Mhm."

Todd inwardly groaned. He had been hoping the time away from each other would've helped to soften Neil up but he was even more stubborn instead. "I'm uh, sorry I hadn't been listening. I should've and I won't do it again."

Neil just nodded to show that he was paying attention so Todd went on. "So…yeah, it was my fault."

And there it was. Those fatal words that always slipped out and caused more trouble. Neil looked up and him and let go of the stick. "Must you always do that?"

It was Todd's turn to be staring down at the fire as a blush lit up his cheeks for the second time that day. "I…just think it's easier to do it that way. This time really was kind of my fault, though." Even if he hadn't meant to do it on purpose.

Neil sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It really was Todd's fault this time so he couldn't get mad for once over his crumbling. Before he could have some kind of retort he noticed Todd begin to shiver. "You're an idiot."

"What?" Todd questioned as he looked up from the fire with wide eyes of surprise.

"You're an idiot. You didn't bring your coat."

Todd's blush deepened. "I know. I was just…worried."

Neil softened at that and patted the spot next to him. "Come here," he stated. Todd did as he was told and sat down beside Neil on the other side of the fire. Neil unbuttoned his coat and had Todd change his seating position again. After Todd was comfortably leaning into his chest and sitting back against him, Neil wrapped the coat around both of them and buttoned it back up. Todd raised an eyebrow. "Why is this one big enough for both of us?" he asked.

"The laundry got mixed up again and I ended up with Pitts'."

Todd snorted. "I don't think Pittsy will be very happy when he tries to pull on his coat and it doesn't fit because it's yours."

Neil grinned at the mental image. "Well, at least his came in handy."

Todd nodded and relaxed into him as Neil wrapped his arms around his torso. Next, his chin went to rest on Todd's shoulder and he pressed a light kiss to the other boy's neck.

"I really am sorry," Todd assured him.

Neil groaned. "Be quiet." They had been getting better and he had brought it back up.

"But I am!"

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"I said…I want you to shut up."

So Todd would actually do what he was told for once, Neil leaned in and kissed him.

As the poet returned the kiss, he couldn't help but think this was the best way to make up. He was going to have to remember this for in the future.


	8. Mall Madness

The Adventures of Neil and Todd

Chapter Eight: Mall Madness

Oneshot Series

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? No, I'd be much too busy editing scenes to add in as much N/T as possible.**

**A/N: College classes start back up on Monday. I had wanted this summer to be used to write as much as possible. Sadly, I think I failed at that so I'm trying to at least do a few new updates before I go back. I'm surprised that this story has 1,050 views, but only 36 reviews. So if you're a lurker, even if you're not a FF member, can you please leave one? Thanks!**

Neil had originally thought that this had been an amazing idea. Sure, the boys had to wear their uniforms when they had classes or were informed they had to by faculty members. That left the weekend, Friday afternoon and even some Mondays from holidays that they needed clothing for. That was why the clever idea of going to the shopping mall that was only a few miles away from the school had come to him. He had dragged Todd along so they could both get a few new items and so he wouldn't have to go alone. Neil had even managed to convince Keating to drive them there that weekend since they were allowed off campus. Their teacher, captain, was going to pick them up in just a few hours. That should've been more than enough time to just shop and not get into trouble. The only problem was, Neil had forgotten to calculate in the time it took for him to be himself. A very lost and confused self.

"_So where do you want to go first?" Todd asked as they entered the mall for the few small towns that surrounded it. The boys were met with a blast of warm air to keep the shopping conditions comfortable since the fall was turning into a freezing winter._

_Neil looked around at all of the brightly lit stores and cheery decorations. There were even some Christmas decorations out. That still seemed a bit early but at least they had it done. "Hm, well, we could check out the bookstore. We could see if there's anything we can use for the meetings," he decided._

_Todd nodded his approval and the two were off to the large bookstore on the first level. It didn't take long to get there and they began to browse the poetry section. Todd grabbed a book for himself that caught his eye and Neil grabbed a large book of Walt Whitman's poems for all of the guys to use. As they were leaving to go to the cash register, the magazine rack caught Neil's eye. He stared for a moment before smirking. "Hey! Look at this!"_

_The poet turned around and his eyes settled on the row of magazines Neil was speaking of. His jaw dropped. "You're worse than Charlie!" he groaned. Somehow his best friend had managed to find the Playboy rack. "Come on, Neil. Let's go!" It wasn't like they were actually old enough to buy one. They'd just get in trouble._

_Neil pouted briefly. "Not even a quick glance to brag to Charlie?"_

"_No, not even to brag to Charlie," Todd muttered and dragged him to the register._

_After the two purchased their books they wandered out of the store and headed for a clothing one. It was only one out of a million it seemed since it was a chain store. However, they both tended to get clothes there so it made sense to just pick that one. As they passed the different sections to get to where the boy clothes were, they had to pass the women's. Neil suddenly came to a halt, causing Todd to nearly ram into him since Neil had been hurrying ahead in excitement. "What?" Todd asked in confusion._

_A wide grin spread across Neil's face. "Lingerie!" he responded. His voice revealed that it was the most amazing sight in the world._

_Todd paused. "Are you sure you aren't Charlie somehow?" Then again, they had been cooped up in a school with nothing but boys. It made sense for him to be this insane over girls and their girly items. Shaking his head in amusement as he started to blush from the sight of all the lace, he grabbed Neil's arm and dragged him off to their rightful section._

_The pair wandered into the clothing racks and began to look around. Todd grabbed a couple t-shirts and a sweatshirt, while Neil grabbed about the same amount of things. They took their items to the dressing rooms and tried them on. Neil opened the door to his and stuck his head out. "Todd?" he called._

_Moments later, Todd pushed open the door to his room in a brand new t-shirt. "Huh?" he answered._

"_Does this make me look fat?" he jokingly asked._

_Todd raised an eyebrow. "Nothing could ever make you look fat. You're basically fat free…" he laughed. At the look Neil gave him, he snickered and slunk back into the dressing room to finish with his own clothes. Todd decided to keep the sweatshirt and three of the t-shirts. He exited and waited for Neil, who had decided to keep all of his clothes._

"_Ready?"_

_Neil nodded and they made their way to the register again. After exiting the store he checked his watch to see the time. "I'm getting hungry and it's about noon. Want to get something to eat at the food court?" It was agreed upon and they made their way to the second level._

_They split up momentarily before meeting back up at the table they had decided on. Todd had gotten a Coke and a huge slice of pizza. Neil sat down across from him with a Coke as well, but with a huge ice cream sundae. Todd gaped at it. "That's not lunch!"_

_Neil smirked. "It is now…" he declared before shoveling in a huge spoonful._

_About thirty minutes later, the two had finished and were bounding along the mall. Well, more like Todd was walking and Neil was racing around from his sugar high. "Neil, we only have about one hour left. Why don't you go to the last store you wanted and I'll go to mine? We can meet back at the fountain in forty minutes," he suggested._

_Neil eagerly agreed and raced off to his last store while Todd easily plodded to his. Todd had no trouble shopping in his store. The only problem was, Neil had effectively gotten lost in the concrete jungle. He didn't panic at first. When the clock ticked closer to two in the afternoon however, he started to. He had circled the whole top floor before going to the bottom level. Why were there so many stores and ways you could go? That wasn't effective at all!_

_Running out of time, he sheepishly made his way to the security office to announce that no, he wasn't looking for someone. He was the one who was lost. Ignoring the amused look on the mall cop's face, he waited for him to make the announcement. The guy was a mall cop. He didn't have much room to tease._

That was where Neil found himself now, waiting impatiently for Todd to show up to the office. His sugar high was gone and he just wanted to see his friend. When Todd entered the room, he gasped and clung to him tightly. "Never leave me again!" he whined.

Grinning, Todd hugged his friend back. "Neil…this office is right across from that fountain."

Neil tensed and pulled away from him, staring him in the eye. "What?"

Todd nodded. "It's right outside."

The actor blushed and hugged the bags to his chest. "Well we're keeping Keating waiting…we should go."

Todd snorted. "You got lost like a little kid…"

"Todd!" he exclaimed as they walked by the fountain.

"A kid…"

Neil easily shut him up by pushing him into the fountain. He just hadn't counted on Todd bringing him down with him. When they arrived at the car and climbed inside, Keating just stared. "I don't need to know boys," he mumbled as he shook his head and began driving back for the school. What happened at the mall, stays at the mall. All in all, it had just been a bunch of mall madness.


End file.
